Undoing
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: A monster by nature a killer by heart but one innocent little human girl will be the undoing of him. Itachi/Hinata/Pein
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M

Disclaim: Naruto

Pairing: Itachi/Hinata/Pein, Why because I can.

* * *

Prologue

"You shall die for all the crimes and sins you committed Hinata Hyuuga!"

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at the man who was assign to hang me. However my eyes where focused on my father. The very man who I used to look up to, used to love—beg for acceptance. The real person who should die today isn't me but my monster of a father. All those years I was utterly blind to the truth—our clan was the monsters in the world—not them. The two years I spent with the Akatsuki were the most memorable events of my life. From the moment, I was kidnap by them to, the very moment I fell in love with the two most dangerous men in the world.

"Any last words?" My father asked me in uncaring voice. With my hand bonded behind me, I could not bitch slap the asshole instead; I gazed out into the crowed.

There stood all my friends—people I held so dear to me.

Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamura, Choji, Neji—my brother, Hanabi—my sister, and last my eyes landed on the man whom I thought owned my heart…Naruto. He looked about ready to cry, he always had a good heart. This was my country my people.

I was their future queen and I let them down, with my death, the country would continue to suffer under my father.

Gazing back at my father, I smirked. "Yeah burn in hell asshole!" I spat.

His white blazed with fire before he slapped me across the face. I laughed.

"Is that all you have?"

He scoffed. "Kill her…"

The huge man standing behind hoisted me onto the stool as he wrapped a tight rope around my slender neck.

"A bit too tight there…you meant kill me..." I joked but the man glanced at me, as I was crazy. Maybe I was, no one knows.

"Look with your eyes as your betrayer dies before you!" My father announced.

I rolled my eyes turning my gaze back at crowed. On the horizon, I saw ten figures standing there. I smiled. My true family came to save me. I begin to laugh throwing my head back cutting my father off.

"What the hell is so funny?"

I grinned. "You're all going to die."

At the moment I caught a glimpse of a pure black dagger flying passed my head and striking the huge man behind me. Blood oozed from his neck as he fell to floor in a bloody heap. Screams filled the air as gun shots went off and people being killed left and right. I heard the sickening laughter of my best friend Hidan, as he took off someone's head.

Before I can blink my eyes, my lover appeared before me.

"Pein…" I whispered his name. My father gasped beside me. I take it this was his first time seeing a pure blood vampire before him. The shocked look said it all.

Suddenly another figure appeared behind my father. I smiled.

"Itachi!" I exclaimed. With a flick of his wrist, my father is tossed to the side like a rag doll. I looked up into my demon lover's eyes. His eyes are pure crimson he was pissed. He came for me…they all did.

"HINATA!" I snapped my head to the left.

My little sister glared at me with murderous eyes, her body is in a fighting stance with our family sword in her hand.

"As the next heir to our clan I Hanabi Hyuuga will kill you!"

I smirked. "So my little sister wants to fight?" I came out as an understatement.

She sneered.

Itachi looked from me to Pein making a silent agreement with his eyes before he looked back down at me. "Make this quick Hime." Pein nodded as they both vanished leaving me with my sister.

"Let the games begin…little sister."

She grinned. "With pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, I know it has been a long time since I have updated. To be honest I was lazy, but I have picked up my slack, there are a few things I will be addressing right now.

**Number one**: Since it has been so long the original plot, it had changed since I do not remember it. Therefore, I came up with a better one and it will still have Itachi/Hinata/Pein as its main characters.

**Number two**: I wanted to make this story as realistic as possible and not too cliché. As we all know by now Tobi is not Madara—I was one of those few people who thought that. I was slightly surprised when it was Obito but more so disappointed it wasn't Madara. I was all like yes someone brought back the sexy devil! In most stories on here, Madara is usually the bad guy, but this time I don't plan to do that and I plan to keep Tobi as Madara but also with a twist. I like better that way.

**Number three**: This story will take place so far into the future and with a lot of unusual twist so prepare for it.

**Number four: **There will be OCs in this story, they all have in important role to play, but the story will not suddenly focus on them, if anyone is worried.

Oh a reminder, I fixed the grammar of the prologue chapter.

Couples: Itachi/Hinata/Pein, side couples: Hinata/Naruto, Sakura/Naruto, Hidan/Konan. Sakura/OC, Naruto/OC, Sasuke/OC

Warning death of awesome Characters

* * *

.

Chapter 1

Earth 3013

Tonight was the night the royal family and many other rich families celebrated the coming over age for the youngest daughter, she was turning 14—Hanabi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga Clan's—their fathers—most loved child. It was not as if she disliked her younger sister, but it was painfully obvious who the favorite is. It is something she tried so hard to ignore, but then again how can she when their father constantly reminded her of that.

Hinata Hyuuga let out a painful grunt as one of the maids yanked tightly on the black corset around her waist. The other maids tended to her hair and makeup. If she had her way, she would have ushered them out of the room and dressed herself. However, her father did not trust her to properly dress herself so therefore she was given these maids. The heiress rolled her eyes.

"All done Princess..." One of the maids, Yuuki said quietly. Hinata always admired Yuuki for her stunning beauty. She had hair the color of a ravens wing and skin as white as snow and eyes that lit up like the night sky. Yuuki bowed and left with the rest of the maids. Hinata let out a heavy painful breath she has been holding since the maids began dressing her. The young heiress glanced at the full body mirror and frowned at her reflection, she looked ridiculous. She wore a black corset over a ruffled midnight blue off the shoulder gown with matching pair short black gloves. Her indigo hair pinned up in curls with a few loose strands framing her face and she wore too much make up. Hinata looked like one of those porcelain dolls and she hated it. She felt fake this was not her. However, she had to make due because it was her younger sisters fourteen birthday.

Their father—the king threw her a magnificent party to celebrate his favorite daughter's birthday. The young princess eyes downcast with great sorrow ever since the death of their mother the king changed. Almost on instinct Hinata's hand flew to her mother's diamond necklace around her neck as she tried to block out the awful memories that popped in her mind.

"_You couldn't protect her…_

"_You were too weak...still too weak!" _

No! It was not her fault; she wanted—tried to protect her but could not. Everyday she had to live with her failure and shame. Her own father wouldn't even _look _at her.

A gentle knock at the door snapped the Hyuuga princess out of her thoughts.

"C-come in.." She said stuttering.

The massive doors open and a tall handsome young man walked in. He had shoulder length light brown hair and matching brown eyes. The man was dressed simply in a black suit with white gloves.

"Genma-kun..." Hinata said smiling at her bodyguard. Sometimes it was hard to believe this man was an android and not human, he was so life like.

"Princess the Lord is requesting your presences in the main hall," He said in smooth tone as he held out his hand for the young maiden. He frowned slightly when she didn't move.

"Princess?"

Hinata laughed nervously with slight embarrassment, "I cannot really move in this dress.."

In a few strides, the android was at her side and escorted the princess down the huge hall to the main room where the party is being held.

'It's so hard breathing in this thing.." Hinata mumbled to herself but Genma heard her.

"Would to like to take smaller steps Princess?" He asked glancing down at the smaller girl. "And may I say you look lovely," He kissed the back of her gloved hand.

Hinata blushed. "T-thank you Genma-kun.." Although she was grateful for the compliment, she did not at all feel beautiful. The sound of fanfare was heard as the pair neared the main hall. Hinata groaned. And not mention those knee high heel black boots were killer her feet. For heavens sake she wore a size six not five! Why did the maids insist in changing her shoe size?

Genma sensing her slight change in mood shot her a concern look, which the young maiden waved off, no sense in ruing the night with her complaining. As they entered the magnificent hall instantly, greeted with stunning colors and decorations, anybody who is anybody attended this party.

"Presenting her highness Princess Hanabi—"The Royal caller announced. Hinata immediately glanced at her younger sister. The young maiden wore a dress similar to her elder sister except in a light mint green. Beside her Prince Neji, wore a simple black and white suit. The crowed immediately applause at the grand entrance.

Hinata tore her eyes away from the seen with a sigh.

"Now why would my beautiful princess wear such a sad expression—" A smooth playful voice said.

Hinata instantly recognized it. "Naruto!" She cried happily, just like the rest of the males he wore a black and white suit with the suit jacket open. She released her hold on Genma and rushed over to him, embracing the blonde.

"I'll go get you something to drink then Princess.." Genma said. Hinata blushed when she realized she left him standing there.

"T-Thank you.." She replied and watched him leave.

"Now why the sad face love," Naruto asked once more. Hinata shook her head riding herself of any negative thoughts she had of her younger sibling.

"Nothing—dance with me." She said softly as she then tugged the blonde to the dance floor.

Sakura Haruno watched with sad and happy eyes as Naruto and Hinata danced. She was happy for them yes, however she wasn't the one who was suppose to end up alone. After realizing many years later Sasuke—the man who held her heart in the palm of his hand—didn't love her the same, maybe she been realized but just was in denial. Sakura turned her attention to Naruto—foolishly thinking he would welcome her back openly, but the young Duke already had his eyes on another. How can she be so stupid and selfish? Naruto was the only man, who truly loved her, and yet she turned him away each time, for a man who could not careless about her feeling towards him.

Speaking of the devil, Sakura found Sasuke standing not to far from her with a very annoyed expression as some blonde woman continued to yapp away completely oblivious towards the young man's mood. If she does not go save him soon, he meant end up snapped her neck.

Sakura shook her head and strolled over towards the pair. "Excuse me may I have a word with Sasuke please—if you don't mind," She said politely to the woman, however before she could respond, Sasuke shoved his glass of wine in her hand answering for her.

"Yes," He quickly said taking a hold of Sakura's hand as he picked on the hint. "Thanks for the save Sakura," He said when they where out of hearing range. Sakura blushed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the one leader wants?" A smooth deep voice asked.

"Yes, she is the one.." A softer voice replied. "He will come after this one…"

"What about the other one?"

"She's completely useless…."

"Well shit what are we waiting for, Invitation?" A much more aggressive voice said.

"Stay hidden and wait for my signal…"

"Who died and made you queen bitch?!"

The voice said nothing simply disappearing within the shadows.

* * *

It happened all to fast for Hinata to really recall what happened. One minute she was Naruto's arms the next multiple explores went off, then, the lights, flickering, followed by a series of unfortunate events.

"We are under attack!

"—protect the royal family—"

Hinata could faintly make out the figure of a man all in black making his way towards her, but before he could come any closer Naruto shoved her aside and shout for her to run.

"—N—Naruto?—"

"No! Now run!"

Unwillingly, her feet began to move as fear made itself present within her. With ease The man tossed Naruto aside as if he weighted nothing. It was then when he faced her, Hinata finally noticed his blood color eyes and froze in place. Screams after screams, filled the room as bodies of people were cut down by another man in black wielding a hug three bladed scythe.

Why wouldn't her body move?

The man continued to stalked towards her in painfully slow strides, almost mocking her fear. Suddenly Hinata felt a massive amount of chakra, It was Sasuke who was coming to her aid.

"Itachi!" He cried enraged, and soon the two were at it, at speeds she couldn't keep up with.

She had to get away!

"Hinata!" Another voice said. Hinata looked to her left, it was Genma, making his way towards her.

"Genma-Kun!" She finally founded her voice and began to move, however before she could reach him, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Whoa, there little mouse.." The grip on her shoulder was firm. It was another man in black with sickly colored blue skin. He grinned as he caught her fearful gaze, giving her a perfect view of his shark like teeth.

"P-p-please…" She didn't know what exactly she was begging for. Not to die? No he would not spare her, not with the way they were killing people.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Neji-neesan!"

Thinking fast the blue skin man, quickly pulled out his sword, stopping the young man dead in his tracks, with a simple swing of his massive sword. And just like that, his left arm was missing, blood gushing everywhere. And the young man slowly sunk to the floor, twitching about.

His happiness was short lived when the other little Hyuuga in his arms screamed.

"Ugh, shut that bitch up already!" The man with the scythe exclaimed angrily, while tossed aside the head of the man Genma. This whole thing was starting to bore him.

The last thing Hinata remember just before blacking out from a sharp pain to the neck, was Naruto crying out her name and those…red eyes…those blood red eyes.

* * *

The official chapter one is finished, I fixed my grammar on the prologue chapter, if anyone wants to reread it. Im excited to finally have written this, so please let me know what you guys think. Until next time good people.


End file.
